


Winchesters Care For Each Other

by Laura_koala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Protective Siblings, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_koala/pseuds/Laura_koala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ever fanfic, and it´s about the hunting trips of Sam and Dean Winchester, and their teenage sister. It is set in the first or second season, but has no real plot, it´ll most likely be independent chapters, though I´m not sure yet. <br/>Some angst and illness might be included, too, and a lot of Sam and Dean protecting their little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchesters Care For Each Other

You love the car, a ´67 Chevy Impala, it is your home, you spent most of her life driving across the country in it. Today, you are driving to a small town in Pennsylvania, where some spirit is drowning people in a river, apparently.   
It has been an early morning for the three of you, and Sam and you just drifted back to sleep when Dean parks in front of a shabby motel. "Wake up, we´ve got a job to do!", he says whilst turning the engine off. You get out of the car, slowly, grab your backpack and head towards the reception, where you and your brothers check in as Roger, Bill and Jane Waters.   
After bringing your stuff to the motel room and briefly planning your hunt, the three of you drive into town, Dean to ask some questions as a FBI agent, Sam and you to research on the town´s history in the local library. Both of you enjoy browsing through the old newspapers surrounded by all the books, much unlike your oldest brother who often made fun of you for your love for books.   
A newspaper from 1907 features a long article about a little girl who was drowned in the river by her own sister, exactly what you are searching for. You call Dean, tell him about your findings and ask him if he found out anything new. "I know where she´s buried, so it should be an easy job, it is right by the river, where she died.", your older brother tells you on the phone. " I´ll pick you two up at the library, then we can finish this. It is getting dark already, and the place is pretty isolated, so no one will see us.", he adds.  
You are glad they let you go on hunts with them since you turned 15 a few months ago, they left you at the motel before, saying it was too dangerous. But you had been trained well by your father, you are a fine hunter, and your brothers are proud of you.   
You get out of the car at the river, an eerie place, and walk around looking for the grave. Sam finally finds it, and he and Dean begin to dig. You look at the river, and suddenly feel the strong urge to run into the water, to jump in the cold stream, you can´t resist it, you run towards the water and let yourself fall into it. It hurts, so cold is it, like ice, you start to wonder why you did this, you want to get out, but it is too late, something grabs your ankle, the spirit, most likely, and it pulls you down.   
Sam hears a splashing sound and instinctively looks to the river, where he sees you disappearing under the surface. "Dean, keep digging and burn it, it´s got y/n!", he shouts, sprinting to the river and jumping in after you. He dives after you, eyes open, seeing blurry schemes, the spirit and you, tightly in its grip, not moving anymore, but maybe still alive. Sam reaches you just when Dean burns the little girl´s bones and the spirit vanishes, grabbing you and pulling you up again, to the air. Dean is already standing at the waterfront, taking your body, lying it on the ground, shaking you, and finally, finally, you start coughing, and start breathing again. You sit up, want to get up, your brothers are helping you stand, but you are too weak, and slump down. Sam catches you, he carries you back to the car. Dean drives back to the motel as fast as he can, where you ( having recovered enough to stand alone) change into your pajamas and go to bed, falling asleep to the sound of your brothers talking quietly.


End file.
